Eternal Human at Yokai Academy
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Tsukune is replaced by a different human boy, one who is quite familiar with monsters: His name? Soshi Niji. Moka is replaced by her twin sister Tequa. Chihime, the Daughter of Alucard and Seras is very possessive of this boy Soshi. Alucard has resumed going by Vlad Tepes. OC X Fem OC X Fem OC large harem. Rated M for gore, blood, and ecchi later lemon scenes.


******Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Hellsing they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Kohta Hirano. I only own the three OCs, I don't make any money or profit from this fic it is only for fun.**

**S****ummary: What if Tsukune never went to Yokai? What if a different human boy went? What if this human boy was able to evenly fight and beat several monsters? What if this boy was the chosen blood mate of the Vampire Princess? Bashing of Gin, Touoh, and Tenmei. **

**Oc X Fem OC X Fem OC X harem**

**Spoilers: Moka is replaced by her OC twin sister Tequa as the vampire who is going to Yokai. Tequa looks like One-Shot Moka only her hair is tied back like her mother Akasha's, she can grown long nails when she unleashes her true power like One-Shot Inner Moka. Also she is able to suppress her vampire power on her own unlike Moka. Another thing is Alucard has retaken his mortal name of Vlad Tepes. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eternal Human meets Vampire**

A rickety old school bus was driving towards a tunnel. The driver was a creepy man with glowing yellow eyes. He chuckled as he looks the boy sitting on his bus in the third row by the window. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe...So you're going to Yokai Academy boy?"

The boy nods and smiles. "Yes." This boy looked unique in that he was short standing 4'11 and had the physical appearance of a 12 year old but he was in fact 15. his name was Soshi Niji and he looked like an ordinary human boy but he was not he was far different from any other boy. Soshi had incredible powers that made him much different from the rest of humanity. Soshi came from a very noble household. His mother Lucertia Niji was amongst one of the top 10 richest women on the entire planet. He also had three older sisters who were attending college right now. Soshi was very intelligent he took an IQ test online and discovered his IQ topped 600 making him the single smartest person on the entire planet. Also Soshi discovered he possessed other gifts such as the power to manipulate nature itself. He could summon fire, lightning, water and wind out of thin air, control the earth, the very wind and plants around him. He could cleanse polluted water with ease, snuff out wildfires with a snap of his fingers, he could cause earthquakes and other natural disasters with his anger. He found out he had incredible immense strength contrary to his lithe frame. He could shatter boulders and split mountains with a punch or a kick, knock holes through even the sturdiest metals with a tap of his fingers. He also had incredible speed as well able to cross large areas within a step and he appeared to teleport if he moved at top speed. He also found out he could coat his hands and feet in any element he chooses to augment his blows. Also his aging process has been slowed greatly. He's 15 but has the appearance of a 12 year old, when he is an adult he will look like his teen years and then his aging will stop permanently after that. He is also immune to toxins and diseases of all kinds even every form of cancer. He healed minor wounds within moments and normally life-threatening ones within minutes. He was able to even regrow lost limbs and organs. Soshi wore Yōkai Academy's standard green uniform and tan slacks.

The Bus Driver chuckled. "You'd better be careful! This school's a scary place!"

Soshi smirked. "Sounds fun."

The Bus Driver grins. "Great confidence what makes you think you'll be to handle it?"

"Driver, when you survive a round against Vlad the No Life King himself and are constantly stalked by his obsessive psycho daughter, there's little else that can actually scare you." Soshi explained.

The driver was surprised. _'He survived a fight against the vampire king?!'_

Soshi looked to see the place they had gone to. "Huh. Looks like something out a horror film, cool."

The driver stops and opened his door.

Soshi exits the bus and looks at the surrounding area. He sees a scarecrow in front of him with a pumpkin head and sees his new school up ahead on a cliff. "Looks like this will be interesting." He walks heading towards the school seemingly vanishing and appearing in other places as he walks. He stops though upon seeing a bike propped up against a tree and there was a girl laying on the ground. "Huh? There's a girl on the ground. I should check on her."

The girl was quite beautiful, she was fair skinned with long pink hair tied back with a red ribbon and wore a green outfit like his only with a green kilt skirt instead of tan slacks.

Soshi studied her condition._ 'She looks unconscious...But she does look really pretty.'_ He gained a slight blush.

The girl slowly woke up and opened beautiful emerald eyes. She then appeared in front of Soshi shocking him.

Soshi thought in surprise. _'Only Chihime has done that before!'_

The girl wraps her arms around Soshi. "Such a sweet scent..."

Soshi was blushing. "You're awake?! Are you okay?"

The girl smiles. "I want your blood...I can't take it anymore..." She leans closer to him puckering her lips. "Sorry but you see..." She bit into the left side of his neck. "I am a Vampire." She was sucking his blood.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark giant castle within a dark room, a tall beautiful girl with long mid-back hair that was cut straight just above her glowing red eyes stopped what she was doing. The girl looks to be about 17 years old. She stands up revealing she is quite developed with huge breasts and a round plump ass. She wore a black noble gothic dress that was open at the top revealing her sizable cleavage. Her red eyes had cat-like pupils and glowed in the room. This girl was Chihime Tepes Victoria, the daughter of Vlad Tepes and Seras Victoria. Chihime was the Princess of the Vampires and Soshi's Fiancée/Stalker. Chihime loved him deeply having known him since they were young. She was also the very possessive type (Yandere) getting easily jealous and hostile, if another girl even glanced Soshi's way. Chihime looks at the shrine before her with pictures of Soshi all over it. There was even a picture in the center of a younger her with Soshi, she made a heart shaped trace around the pic with her hand feeling strange. "What is this disturbance I'm sensing? Another vampire girl is sucking my darling's blood and is beginning to peak his interest!" Her eyes glowed brightly even as the light left them leaving blank glowing red eyes. "No! I cannot allow another vampire to take my Soshi away from me!" In the darkness, many red eyes opened as an insane psychotic grin threatened to split her face in half; revealing long sharp fangs. "He's MINE!" Chihime stood up and without any warning she was gone.

* * *

Soshi gasped as the pink haired beauty released him licking her lips, her body was shivering and her panties felt damp just from the flavor of his blood. _'Oh kami, his blood is absolutely perfect! It's the best I ever had!' _The pink haired vampiress smiled. "Thanks for the meal! Sorry for doing it without warning. I was weak from anemia because I hadn't drank any blood lately...So I passed out."

Soshi nodded as the punctures were already closed. "No problem...I've been bitten before..." He shivered as he thought of all the times Chihime bit him to taste his blood.

The girl looked at him surprised. "Really?!"

Soshi nodded again. "Yeah so I'm no stranger to vampires."

The girl looked happy. "Oh that's good to hear! Oh I should introduce myself I'm Tequa!"

"Soshi Niji is my name." Soshi replied smiling.

Tequa smiled. "Nice to meet you Soshi-kun!"

The two were soon walking together towards Yokai, Tequa was pushing her bike along.

"Um Soshi-kun?" Tequa asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Soshi turned stiff. "Ah! What makes you ask that?" He already knew Chihime was his self-proclaimed girlfriend but he had yet to actually do anything with her.

Tequa blushed the truth be told she thought Soshi was quite cute. His blood was like the finest wine to her. "Um well...I'll tell you after the entrance ceremony okay?"

Soshi nods. "Okay."

Tequa smiled and leans over kissing his cheek. "We'll talk more later!" she walks off leaving a blushing Soshi.

Soshi felt his cheek and then heads inside himself.

* * *

Back at Chihime's house, Chihime stood before her parents. "Daddy, mama, I want to go to school."

Chihime's mother was a young woman with short, blonde-colored hair, a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being shorter than most of her allies. Most noticeably, her left arm is replaced by a mass of chaotic black and orange shadow matter that usually manifests as a whip-like tendril it was currently in the form of a new arm. She wore a black house-dress that showed off her huge breasts, she was surprised by her daughter's request. "You want to go school now dear? But why?"

"I need to go mama, something's telling me too. I have a feeling, I'll find Soshi if I do." Chihime replied to her mother as their red eyes stare into each other.

Her father Vlad Tepes had blood red eyes with cat-like pupils, and they glow a brighter hue of red when his glasses are off. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He wore white gloves. Vlad was grinning holding a flyer. "You're in luck Chi. I found a flyer today." He gives the flyer to his daughter.

Chihime read the flyer and grinned mirroring her father. "Yokai Academy. That sounds perfect daddy!"

Vlad grinned wider. "Been quite a while since you last saw him hasn't it Chi?"

Chihime nods. "Yes daddy, I feel like someone is trying to take Soshi from me. I can't let that happen. He's mine, my boyfriend, my blood mate."

Vlade looks to his mate/former fledging and nods. "Heh. let's sign her up Seras."

Seras looks to her daughter. "Are you sure you want this Chi?"

"Yes, I am sure mama," The vampire princess declared with determination.

Seras smiled to her. "Alright then dear, we'll get you signed up."

Chihime smiled and hugged her. "Thank you mama!"

* * *

Back at yokai Academy, Soshi found his classroom 193 and found himself seated amongst the other students. He noticed several other guys looking at him almost laughing.

"What's with the shrimp?"

"He won't last a day here!"

"Go back to preschool brat!"

Were some of the comments the other boys made.

Soshi twitched and jumped up onto his desk pointing accusingly at them with tic marks on his head. "Alright whoever called me a shrimp and a brat step forward!" The other boys were surprised and amused by the child-like teen's demand not knowing he was far more powerful than he looks.

His anger turned to fear and annoyance when the girls' comments followed.

"He is so cute."

"I just want take him home and lock him in my room!"

"I wonder what he likes in a girl?"

Soshi quickly slipped back into his desk and kept a wary eye on the girls lest they try anything.

Everyone was interrupted as the teacher, a blonde woman with two tuffs of her hair resembling cat-ears speaks up. "Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy, I'm Shizuka Nekonome your homeroom teacher!"

Soshi listened. _'She reminds me of a cat.'_

Shizuka continued. "Now as I'm sure you are all aware...Yokai is a school for monsters to attend!"

Soshi groaned. _'Great Chihime would definitely want to come here.' _He shivered knowing his self-proclaimed stalker girlfriend would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Shizuka pointed with her stick to a diagram on the board. "Now like it or not, humans rule the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist in peace with them! And that's the goal of this academy! Living in peace within a human world!"

Soshi smirked he was technically human even in spite of his unnatural abilities which he was born with, he didn't inherit them from either of his parents or a late ancestor. These abilities were his inheritance alone.

"Which brings us to Rule#1! You will maintain your human form!" Shizuka explained. "Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is ot be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice disguising yourselves, you are forbidden to reveal your true form even to your classmates!"

Soshi smirked as he was already in his true form and had no different form at all. He did like the idea of humans and monsters living in peace, something he knew Vlad would enjoy.

A snide voice spoke up. "But miss Nekonome...Can't we just eat all the humans?" The owner was a tall brunette boy with brown eyes and piercings on his lower lip. "I could start with the cute girls."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'What a sick guy! He reminds me of all the other monsters who tried that same thing only to meet their end at my hands.' _Not even his mother was aware of what he has done. Soshi had defended several people from arrogant monsters many times, who tried to eat them or if the humans were girls; the monsters tried to rape them. Soshi had amassed quite the fan club in the human realm, may god have mercy on them should Chihime ever find out.

Shizuka continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "Silly! But don't worry about any humans here! All faculty and staff are monsters just like you! and since the academy is located inside the secret 'Border-Lands' No human has ever seen it. At last not seen it and lived!" There a some laughs all around.

Soshi clenched his fists._ 'They talk of coexistence with humans and yet they kill any that see this place?! Well I will change that!'_

* * *

At a bus stop in the human world, Chihime was waiting for the bus carrying a black school bag. She refused to wear the Yokai academy uniform as she hated it's color so she instead wore a red long sleeve shirt that was tight on her and a black mini skirt with black thigh high stockings. The bus pulls up and opens it's door revealing the bus driver.

The driver had glowing yellow eyes which would unnerve anyone else but Chihime just climbed aboard unfazed by him.

"Going to Yokai?"

Chihime smiles. "Of course." A familiar scent hit her nose and she looked to a seat on the third row. "That sweet familiar scent." she instantly went to the seat and sniffed it. "My beloved was here..." She sat in that seat putting her bag on the seat next to her.

The driver is a bit weirded out. _'She seems to be obsessed with someone.' _He closed his doors and drives off.

* * *

Soshi turned his attention as a girl spoke up from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost in the halls after the entrance ceremony!"

Shizuka replied. "It's all right. Just take any empty seat."

Tequa walked into the classroom. "Thanks!"

Soshi is surprised. _'Tequa!'_

The other boys gasped at the pink haired goddess before them.

"Who is that?! That silky hair! Those huge eyes!"

"So pretty...That can't be a disguise...She's just too..."

All the other guys yelled. "Beautiful! My entire life is worth coming here!"

Soshi groaned._ 'Bunch of pervs. And we guys wonder why most of us never get a date in high school, its for this very reason!'_

Tequa looked for an empty seat.

"Hey Tequa." A familiar voice spoke to her.

Tequa looked to see Soshi wave to her. "Soshi-kun?" She lit up and appeared in front of him hugging him. "Soshi-kun! It's you! Wow! We're in the same class!"

Soshi blushed.

The other boy snarled.

"Argh! That brat!"

"How does he know that hottie?!"

"What's his relationship with her?!"

The brunette boy looked at the scene and licked is lips at the pink haired girl. "...Hmmm."

Later Soshi and Tequa were exploring the school.

Tequa was clinging to Soshi's arm much to his embarrassment.

Soshi blushed._ 'And I thought Chihime was clingy...'_

Tequa giggles as she explored. "Wow! Isn't this a great hall?!"

Soshi nods. "Uh..Sure..."

Tequa pointed with her other arm. "Let's check things out over there, too!"

"Okay," Soshi replied.

"..Whoa...Did you just see that girl?!" One guy spoke up.

anther guy asked. "What girl?"

A third one pointed at Tequa. "There! Look there!"

They gasped and all blushed.

"Gaw! H-H-H-Hot! Never seen...So hot!"

"Must...Date her!"

But they see the new beauty walking with a boy and snarl some of them partially changed.

_But what's with him? Who cares?!_

_If he gets in my way...He's dinner!_

Soshi twitched hearing the boys. _'Damn pervs, they make me ashamed to be a boy sometimes.'_

A voice spoke in front of them. "They're right you know..."

Tequa and Soshi are surprised as the same boy from their class earlier was standing before them. "You are cute Tequa, isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya remember it."

There was a gasp among the crowd.

Saizo grabbed Soshi by his shirt, lifting the smaller boy into the air. "What I want to know is...What's a _beauty_ like you doing with a _runt_ like this?"

Tequa gasped and looked worried. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi remained still, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Saizo dropped Soshi as the crowd made comments about his past deeds.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he's a real monster masher, ha, ha!"

"He's always chasing girls-_human _girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here-Kinda like reform school!"

Saizo licks his lips. Or maybe you just haven't had much to compared him to yet. You just need to experience something better-like me." He loomed over her licking his lips. "When should I pick you up?"

Tequa was a bit nervous by him. She didn't like his scent.

Saizo was suddenly slugged and sent spiraling into the wall leaving a crater in the floor behind him.

Soshi was standing where Saizo was just moments before, his fist sticking out.

The crowd was shocked.

Saizo groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. "What the hell do you think your doing kid?!"

Soshi revealed his rainbow eyes were glowing brightly. "Shut up! Stay away from Tequa. Normally I prefer staying out of fights, but I will not tolerate a bastard coming onto a girl like that."

Tequa blushed at how protective Soshi was of her. _'Soshi-kun is so kind to get that orc away from me.'_

Saizou wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Soshi. "You'll regret that runt."

Soshi got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Tequa apologized wanting to get away from Saizou. "Sorry, but I'm having fun with Soshi-kun now!" she grabbed Soshi's arm and walks off dragging him away from Saizo.

Soshi was surprised. "Wait Tequa!"

Saizo glared at where they were leaving. "Are you? well...Enjoy him..." He lifts his hand up which bulged some. "While he lasts!"

Tequa and Soshi were away from Saizo.

Tequa breathes a sight of a relief. "Are you okay Soshi-kun?"

Soshi nods. "Yeah but Tequa, why did you pull me away?"

Tequa blushed a bit. "I was worried for you."

Soshi was surprised. "For me?"

Tequa nodded. "I didn't want you to get hurt Soshi-kun."

Soshi smiled. "That's nice Tequa, but Saizou couldn't hurt me. I've fought far stronger monsters than him."

Tequa was surprised. "Really?!"

Soshi nods. "Yes."

"Wow," Tequa smiled. "You know Soshi-kun, you should be proud. You blood is just amazing! It's perfectly balanced in every way! The flavor, aroma, the body, everything!"

Soshi rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Thanks." _'Great...Just like Chihime!'_

Tequa blushed cutely and smile's. "Soshi-kun you were my first..."

Soshi turned bright red. "Huh?!"

Tequa giggled. "The first person I sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

"T...Tequa.." Soshi blushed.

Tequa blushed and accidentally shoved him into the wall in her embarrassment. "Oh stop! I'm embarrassed!" She thrust her hand up. "Let's explore the academy!"

Soshi was impressed. _'Wow she's strong.'_ He pulled himself from the wall. _'That would've seriously hurt if I was a normal human.'_ Not for the first time, Soshi was grateful that he had been born as an immortal being far beyond normal humans despite resembling one.

The rest of the day, Soshi and Tequa explored the academy.

Soshi blushed. _'This is almost like a date.'_ He knew Chihime wouldn't like seeing this.

"Look Soshi-kun!" Tequa pointed. "It says this is the dorm that we'll be staying in for our yokai Academy experience!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow seeing the old run-down dorms. "Really? This dump is where we'll be staying?"

Tequa was looking happy. "It's amazing...Have you ever seen such a beautiful building?"

Soshi looked at with an eyebrow raised. "You sure we're looking at the same dump?"

Tequa looked to him. "Huh? But this place is a monster paradise! By the way what type of monster are you?"

Soshi sighed. "Tequi as you told me what you are it's only fair I tell you...I'm Human..."

Tequa was surprised. "You're human Soshi-kun?"

Soshi nods. "Yes I don't transform."

Tequa sniffed him. "Your scent does smell human yet not human at the same time...There's something else Soshi-kun."

Soshi sighed and looked to her. "I'd like to claim I'm just a normal Human but I'm not normal Tequa...I was born with incredible powers and super intelligence...I think I was born as something far beyond any other human out there: I feel as if I am the father of a possible new species that evolved from humans. "

Tequa was in awe. "Soshi-kun."

Soshi asked. "Tequa, are you really a vampire? You look human. I can't even feel your demonic aura."

Tequa smiled showing her short but real fangs. "I truly am a vampire Soshi-kun, I'm suppressing my power right now. Normally I wouldn't be able to do this and would require a Rosary to fully suppress my power. But I am a special case; I have the best control of my youki out of anyone in my family, thus allowing me to suppress my youki without the aid of a Rosario seal."

Soshi was in awe and then jolts seeing her right in front of him.

Tequa wrapped her arms around him. "Of course even with my powers being suppressed I still crave blood!" She bit his neck again and sucked some blood from him.

* * *

The bus arrives and opens it's doors. Chihime wearing a tight red long sleeve shirt and black skirt with thigh high stockings walked out of the bus. her long flowing raven hair that was cut straight just above her eyes, flowed in the slight breeze. Her eyes were blood red with cat-like pupils, several ripples spread outward from them. She had a very voluptuous figure which was well shown off in her tight shirt. Chihime closed her eyes and sniffed the air detecting a familiar scent on the wind. "My beloved is here, I can smell him." But she smelled a female scent near him. "That other female scent, I'm smelling must the little bitch who dared drink his blood." A sadistic grin appeared revealing her fangs. "Well that just won't do, not at all." Her red eyes glowed scarlet. "I better go and clear up this _misunderstanding_." Without warning, she was gone leaving no trace she had ever been there.

* * *

Soshi was walking to school the next day. He had managed to find his dorm and get settled in. Also he got a chilling feeling sensing a really powerful youki on campus. _'Why did it feel so familiar?'_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yo, wait up Lover boy,"

Soshi narrowed his eyes seeing Saizo leaning against a tree nearby. "What do you want Saizo?"

Saizo grabbed Soshi by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I hear you and Tequa had a very good time yesterday. Who do you think you are?! What's your true form anyways?!" He pressed Soshi against the wall harder.

Soshi looked at him unfazed by his anger. "My true form? Are you sure you want to know?"

Saizo snarled. "Yes!"

"Fine you know the rumors of the Monster Slayer? The one who over the past few years has been defending several human populations from monsters who revealed themselves?" Soshi asked.

Saizo snarled at the mention of that Monster Slayer." Yes! I heard about the Monster Slayer! What about him?!"

Soshi smiled. "You're looking at him."

Saizo twitched and punched the wall next to Soshi's head shattering it and attracting a crowd.

Soshi raised an eyebrow unfazed.

Saizo snarled as his hand was now a gray claw. "The Monster Slayer who slayed over 1500 monsters in a city several months ago protecting all the humans?! You're him?! Don't make me laugh!" He pulls back as his hand reverted back to human form. "Anyways don't let me catch you near Tequa again! You even speak to her your dead." He walks off.

Soshi rolled his eyes brushing off the threat, having figured out Saizo's species just from seeing his transformed arm. An Orc is not able to even scratch him. He recalled what Tequa had told him about her suppressing her powers, he wondered how strong she was when she unleashed it.

Soshi looked around for Tequi. But as usual the beautiful vampiress found him.

Tequa hugs him from behind. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi is surprised. "Tequa! I'm glad you're okay!"

Tequa was surprised. "You are Soshi-kun?"

"Yes it's Saizou," Soshi replied. "He's looking for you."

Tequi shivered and looked scared at the idea of Saizou touching her. "He is?!"

Soshi smiled. "Don't worry Tequa, I'll protect you."

Tequa blushed she could tell he meant it. "Soshi-kun."

A male voice snarled. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tequa!" Saizou had a snarl on his face as he stormed up.

Soshi smirked. "One thing about me is I never abandon a friend."

Saizou transformed into his full monster form growing much bigger gain spiked ridges on his chest, elbows, and shoulders, his tongue extended out of his mouth. "Then bring it on Monster Slayer! Show me the power you used to kill over 1500 monsters!"

Tequa was surprised. _'Monster Slayer? Soshi-kun is THE Monster Slayer, the one who has been killing off rogue monsters the last few years?!''_

Soshi stood calmly. "Alright...Just remember Saizou you asked for this..."

Saizo rushed at Soshi much faster than before and then swung his fist. But his fist went through Soshi as he vanished in a blur.

Saizo ugroweld. "What?! Where did you go?!"

"I'm over here." Soshi was standing on Saizou's fist.

Get off!" Saizo shook his arm, only to see he was already gone. "What the hell?!

Soshi reappeared and then swung out his leg in a powerful kick connecting with Saizo's gut and sending him flying.

Saizo crashed into a tree breaking it on contact, he felt briefly light headed and stumbled as he shakily stood up blood dribbling out.

Soshi raied an eyebrow. "IS that it?"

Saizou roared and charged Soshi swiping with his huge claw.

Soshi easily blocked it with one hand. "Your moves are so predictable."

Tequa was in awe. _'Soshi-kun is amazing!'_

Saizou snarls and charged again.

Soshi blocked his punch and this time snaps his arm. He then delivered several inhuman fast kicks to Saizou's torso and lower body.

Saizou screamed in agony.

Soshi delivered a brutal kick to Saizou's chest cracking some of his ribs. He upper cutted Saizou in the face breaking knocking several teeth out and sending him flying up. Soshi watched the Orc go flying up and then vanished.

Soshi reappeared behind Saizou. "Yo." He grabs Saizou in a bear-hug and then plummets down spinning becoming a tornado of flames. He slams Saizo to the ground creating an explosion of fire and a large crater as he let's go and jumps back landing on his feet perfectly.

Saizo was buried into the ground burned and beaten.

Soshi frowned. "Bastard. And I have a bad feeling I'll be forced into in more fights like this one."

Tequa was in awe at his skill. _'A-Amazing! Soshi-kun took him down as if he was nothing! And I get the feeling what I saw earlier is only a taste of his fighting skills.' _"Soshi-kun that was so cool!"

Soshi looked at her. "You liked it?"

"If course you know I'm a Vampire and we do love the thrill of battle." Tequa smiled.

The next day, Soshi was walking the event of the previous day fresh in his mind. "Wonder what will happen today?"

"Morning Soshi-kun!" Tequa called as she hugs him from behind.

"Morning Tequa." Soshi replied with a smile.

Tequa blushed. "Soshi-kun...T-T-Thanks f-f-for...Geez! I get so nervous around you!"

Soshi blushed. "R-Really?"

Tequa nods. "Yeah! 'Cause I keep wanting to suck your blood!"

Soshi walks ahead and groaned. "Just like Chihime."

Several boys in the crowd glared at Soshi.

* * *

Chihime was walking through the grounds of Yokai turning many heads of every guy who saw the tall raven haired beauty.

"Wow look at her!"

"Who is that?!"

"She's so hot!"

"She's as hot as Tequa, maybe more!"

Many eyes glanced at her huge breasts which jiggled as she walked as well as her round firm ass which was barely covered by her black mini-skirt revealing a peek of her red thong.

Chihime knew she was attracting several guys but simply ignored them.

One guy came up to her. "Maybe I know the name of the beauty in front of me?" He was eyeing her sizable cleavage.

Chihime twitched and glared. "Listen you sick pervert. Don't come any closer to me." Her shadow began to shift. "You are unworthy to touch me." she grabbed him by the throat.

"Ack!" The boy struggled in her grip to no avail.

Chihme's shadow expanded around the area darkening it and many red eyes opened with in it, each showing the same disgust and hate towards them her own glowing red eyes were. The No-Life Princess licks her lips hungrily. "I am feeling a bit perched, I could use a little snack." From the shdows at her feet, several black rats with multiple glowing red eyes began to emerge and gnash their fangs hungrily at the scared boy. Chihime smiled sadistically. "Snack time!"

The rats all rushed and piled on the boy, their mistress held literally eating him alive. After they completely consumed him, they returned to their mistress vanishing back into the darkness she summoned. The area lightened up again. Chihime looked at the other boys with her glowing red eyes her head was slightly tilted back and turned slightly, making her looking down at them. "Get this through your empty heads, I already have a boyfriend." She grins at them revealing her pointed fangs gleaming. "He is the light that warms my black heart. He is my blood mate." Chihime got lost in her own world. "And someday, we will be wed for eternity and I will be the mother of a new species of children!" She giggles cutely.

The guys were jealous at whoever was lucky enough to be the boyfriend of such a sadistic beauty.

Chihime snapped out of her world and looked to them. "Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." Her shadow moved and bristles. "Understand me?"

The boys nod.

"Good." Her shadow shrunk back to normal as she caught her beloved's scent in the dorms. "My love, I'm coming!" She vanished with no warning or trace that she had been there.

* * *

Soshi was fixing things in his dorm. "There we go." He smiled and did a double check.

He sighed and laid on his bed. "How ironic me the Monster Slayer who slayed over 1500 monsters in one month is going to a monster school." He was relaxing and didn't notice the rat in the dark corner with multi-red eyes looking at him before scampering off into the shadows.

Soshi felt a weight on him and opened one eye. "Huh?" His eyes widened seeing a very familiar raven haired beauty on top of him. "C-Chihime?!" He had a feeling she would find him here. "So it was your youki I felt earlier."

Chihime smiled lovingly. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you my love!" She lowered her head to him and inhaled his scent. " I have missed you so much darling." She looks to the left side of his neck smelling the scent of the other vampiress. "So this was where that little harlot bit you...It's okay darling I forgive you, I love you after all." She smiled seeing him cut his own finger open with a small wind blade and held it up for her.

"Oh how wonderful darling, thank you!" Chihime took his finger in her hands, she lowered her head and began to lick it. She began to suckle on it as she slipped his finger further into her mouth. She purred as she suckles on his finger lapping every bit of blood that came out of it.

Soshi blushed.

Chihime was finally satisfied and lets him take his finger out of her mouth. She licks her lips as she gaze down at him lovingly. "Thank you love." She lowered her lips to his and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

The kiss lasted nearly an hour before the two separated with a line of saliva connecting them.

Chihime smiled and got off him. "Let's sleep together my beloved." She snuggled against him as she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soshi soon felt himself join her in sleep.


End file.
